A vertical adjuster typically comprises a rail which can be fastened to the vehicle body by at least one fastening screw, the rail being supported on the vehicle body by means of a deformation element.
The rail of such a vertical adjuster serves as a guide for a sliding carriage on which the deflection fitting for the safety belt is arranged so as to be vertically adjustable. Like other components in the interior of the vehicle, also the rail for the vertically adjustable deflection fitting must be constructed so as to be ductile, so that in the case of an impact of the head of a vehicle occupant, given threshold values are not exceeded, which are either predefined by the manufacturer or prescribed by law. By means of a plastic covering for the rail in particular, the forces acting in the case of a head impact can be reduced; for the case of a direct striking onto the deflection fitting, however, it is necessary for the rail to yield as a whole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,344, a vertical adjuster of the type initially mentioned is shown, the rail thereof being mounted displaceably at the vehicle body. With this known configuration, a pressure spring is arranged between the vehicle body and the rail. Accordingly, a comparatively large space is required for accommodation of the rail.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a vertical adjuster in which the space for accommodation of the rail is small even though a large displacement path of the rail is ensured.